


A private time

by MothSpecimen



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Canon Era, Dom/sub, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex, dom!Reinhard, sub!Kircheis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MothSpecimen/pseuds/MothSpecimen
Summary: Happened at the beginning of the novel. Reinhard spent his spare time with Kircheis together after the battle of Astarte. They did something intimate on the battleship Brünhild. However, the bell rang abruptly.Please read tags before reading the work.
Relationships: Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	A private time

It had been a while that Reinhard placed himself on the bed. He leaned two cushions on his back with his legs bent naturally, glancing the photon console- since he was not on his bridge- to give his week plan a final check. He had taken off his uniform and put on his shirt which was much more casual and comfortable, leaving his pale silky chest bared in the cold light. A few buttons of the shirt near his neckline were not fastened, and the collar hung on his collarbones loosely. After a while, a message prompt sounded on the console. Maybe due to a message from the imperial correspondent or a tactical assessment from his subordinate generals, suddenly, Reinhard grumbled a few words with frowned eyebrows before smashed his body back towards his cushions. Then he leaned his upper body forward to read his photon console more concentratedly. Though there was the evidence of rage in his icy eyes, he said nothing and tried to seal it in his seeming clam appearance until reading the message to end. His blond hair was ruffled a little from behind, which gave him a look of an ordinary eighteen-year-old youth rather than an ambitious imperial commodore. 

Instinctively, Kircheis was about to say something comforting, but when he considered his situations, he restrained from doing so. It seemed improper to do something ordinary but unnecessary to destroy the atmosphere of what they were doing, as well as to violate the rules that both his lord Reinhard and he were always following. He did not want to miss any moment spending time with him in such an unusual game- or an intimate and tacit scene, just as what he preferred to say. 

Kircheis was on his knee on the cushion, where was more than ten steps from the bed. There was a leather dog collar on his neck with a leash whose end was held in Reinhard’s hand. Half an hour before, Reinhard and Kircheis had just taken off their uniforms, then snuggled into each other’s warm body intimately. They had spent a while together on the sofa with a few strokes and caresses. Reinhard had been soft after a passionate quivering, while Kircheis had been as hard as a rock, gasping the air full of his lovers’ odour and waiting for more.

“Keep still in place. No touching. ” Reinhard had regained his consciousness a moment later and then ordered, leaving his friend erotic without a single stroke any more.

“You’re waiting for it, aren’t you?” Reinhard had added. His lips had touched the outline of Kircheis’ ear, and the former had been shivering both by the sensation and the idea. It had been too much for him- too cruel and too stirring. Of course, he had not missed a smirk which had shown the feeling, desire and expectation towards him from his friend’s face and part of him had been touched and even been willing to die for it. Then he had nodded with unconcealed ardour and tried not to expose too much tremble in his voice: “Just to make sure I get it correctly- like what we used to do, my lord Reinhard?”

“Yes. Perfectly correct.”

A few gasps had escaped from Kircheis’ lips. He had breathed in and out, watching his lord heading to his bed and kept still on his knee from the sofa, just like before.

After half an hour, one was still kneeling on the cushion, and the other was dealing with his business on the bed. The quarter was big, and Kircheis was not sure that his lord Reinhard could be aware of him successfully from the bed. Compared with the master bedroom in an aristocrat’s mansion, the quarter was not so big- yet was adequate for one person to live in, thought Kircheis. The cabin was tidy and simple. It merely kept the standard furnishing after Reinhard moved in, just as the same way that he used to be. As early as the time when he graduated from the Imperial Military Children’s Academy, it had come to him that placing the photo of his sister Annerose would be fine. Still, when he considered her surroundings, as well as his maybe, he dispelled the idea. It would be insensible to offer the material for the people who were eager to spread the gossip that his rapid promotion was nothing more than unfair favouritism from his majesty towards his sister. 

There was no reason that Reinhard was not aware of his behaviour- Kircheis convinced himself so. A part of him felt relieved, for he wanted the other’s attention; another felt nervous, for he could not hold the same position and touch himself for one more minute. He felt urgent to divert himself from his erection, so he tried to recall something complicated but not so vital on his work too, such as personnel arrangement- no, it was vital, he thought- The change between his senior officers related to the strategy in next battle, and that between his subordinates relates to the implementations of Reinhard and his tactics. It was not a good idea to consider these at the time that he could not think straightly. Fortunately, a crack released from the bed. Kircheis looked up and found that all he saw was that Reinhard changed into another position on the linen. Soon, he heard another crack. This time, the other left his bed and walked towards him. He was gazing at the blonde with eager eyes until he found that what he was going to do was just to get some coffee from the food replicator. 

Kircheis could not hold his whimpers in disappointment any more. He rubbed his erection on the sofa’s leg with an audible breath.

“I’ve noticed that.” rebuked Reinhard. Kircheis shuddered immediately. 

The blonde sipped his coffee and walked forwards to the sofa, and then found a comfortable spot to stay there. He took a quick glance of his poor friend and a sense of content mixed with indescribable pleasantness rouse from his stomach. He was absorbed by the picture in front of him. He wanted to take the body that offered to him exclusively. He desired to possess the loyalty and admiration and love provided to no one but him. He wanted more. He wanted to take. He desired to conquer. However, all those could not be compared with Kircheis whom he wanted most at this moment. Through those watery sapphire eyes, he tasted vicious sweetness, which lures him to do something more cruel and licentious towards this beautiful, energetic body. Besides, he could sense warmth and profound affection towards him from those eyes. And through this gaze, he felt that there was an unbreakable bond between Kircheis and him, which provides the security for him to do whatever he wanted. Deeply in his mind, he knew that he could not wait to push Kircheis on the carpet and to pull his legs on the shoulders and to line him up. However, he did not intend to give up his initiative and power over the other in such an imitate scene. He sipped his coffee and pretended not eager to take care of his subordinate.

“Keep still. Or I will carry on your punishment.”

“I apologise, my lord.”

Though, Reinhard noticed everything from his side version of his eyes. It seemed more and more difficult for Kircheis to keep his knelt in place. There was a sheet of sweat showering his body, and his red curl hair stuck to his forehead and temples. His sturdy upper thighs were quivering, which was the outcome of keeping himself from fucking the air. Reinhard knew that Kircheis would not move for a moment without his order. This vigorous young man, the most valiant warrior of the empire, was shuddering for him and whimpered for him. All he wanted was him. Reinhard closed his eyes for a while, then opened and gazed into Kircheis’ eyes and said softly: “Kircheis?”

He tightened the leather leash in his hand, stimulating a whine from the other.

“Yes, my lord?”

“What are you to me?”

A slight of thrilling flited through Kircheis’ mind. He was flushed and quivered a little from being aware of that. It was not easy for him to give out the answer.

“What are you to me?” Again, asked Reinhard.

“Your loyalty subordinate, my lord.”

“And?”

“And?” Kircheis was a little bit confused. Then he felt a more intense sense of embarrassment, humiliation, as well as expectant pleasantness from his stomach. “Oh, please! Please do not push me any more.”

Still, he did not speak the safe word, so Reinhard continued: “Speak out loud.”

“Your pet… Your dog, my lord.”

“That’s a good boy.”

Abruptly, the doorbell rang.


End file.
